before bedtime
by zoe in shell
Summary: Dan di malam-malam selanjutnya, sebelum tidur, Isla (akan) tetap memikirkan hal yang sama. —isla, tsukasa / isla-centric, head-canon, timeline lompat-lompat. / —untuk aura /


**before bedtime**

 **plastic memories** (c) doga kobo

.

.

 **warning:**

 **timeline lompat-lompat.** disengaja gitu. jadi jangan bingung kalau dari bagian ini kemudian belok ke sana terus pindah ke situ. **isla-centric**. saya agak bingung menempatkan cerita ini pada kategori **canon** , **head-canon** atau **modified-canon** ; karena ya ... gitu. mohon koreksinya. C:

.

untuk **aura** , sebagai kompensasi atas konversasi hangat yang membangkitkan semangat. terima kasih.

.

.

zoe in shell (id: 4836663)  
09052015 hometown

.

.

Dari balik kaca mobil, di bawah kilau lampu-lampu jalanan, Isla terus berpikir akan takdirnya—tugasnya yang sesungguhnya. Bahwa ia adalah seorang Giftia, terobosan _android_ dengan jiwa sintetis yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan manusia. Ia dapat bersikap, menyimpan ingatan, merasakan emosi, dapat mencintai dan membenci sebagaimana manusia. Dan sebagai _prototype_ manusia pula, Isla punya batas hidupnya; delapan puluh satu ribu sembilan ratus dua puluh jam atau sembilan tahun empat bulan setelah sumber energi dilesakkan dalam tubuh atrifisialnya.

Setiap malam, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dari balik kemudi Isla merenung. Tentu saja, tak lama berselang renungannya akan terdistorsi oleh suara Tsukasa yang meminta atensi, mengajaknya berbincang sebagai penawar penat sekaligus pembunuh hening. Bahkan terkadang Tsukasa menawari apakah ia ingin makan malam di luar.

Sebagai partner yang baik, Isla akan tersenyum kecil dan menanggapi sebisanya.

.

.

Di minggu-minggu pertama mereka tinggal bersama, Isla lebih banyak melamun di kursi multifungsinya sembari menekuk lutut. Itu bukan bentuk penolakan pada Tsukasa sebenarnya, lebih pada kecanggungan yang ia rasakan. Jadi Isla hanya bisa menawari Tsukasa teh—dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan ganjil saat Tsukasa melakukan hal-hal aneh.

.

.

Dari balik kaca mobil, di bawah kilau lampu-lampu jalanan, Isla mencuri pandang ke arah langit malam yang tak ditemani bintang-gemintang. Hanya ada bulan di sana, memberi sinar dengan pendar cahaya pucatnya. Isla berpikir akan hari esok; di mana ia akan membuat kenangan baru, bertemu orang-orang baru dan merasa daya hidupnya semakin berkurang. Rasa-rasanya waktu seperti berjalan terlalu singkat. Rasa-rasanya masa hidupnya baru berjalan sekelebat. Rasa-rasanya musim panas datang terlalu cepat.

.

.

Isla pikir ia dan Tsukasa hanyalah sebatas partner kerja saja.

Jadi pada saat pemuda itu mengatakan kalau ia ingin membuat kenangan bersamanya, Isla tak mau tahu lagi. Ia berbalik, meninggalkan Tsukasa yang bertanya-tanya di belakang.

Karena Isla berpendapat, lebih baik ia tak bisa mengingat saja. Toh pada di akhir, memorinya akan terenggut, dan orang-orang terdekatnya akan terluka.

.

.

Setiap malam, dari balik kemudi, diantara mobil-mobil yang melintas, Isla menyetir dengan punggung yang bersandar lelah. Sejak menjadi partner Tsukasa, Isla membuat catatan mental akan menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa diandalkan. Agar ia bisa menjadi marksman yang tak selalu mengandalkan _spotter_ -nya. Agar ia bisa lebih menggunakan sisa hidupnya untuk hal yang lebih berguna.

Dan lebih daripada itu, ia tak ingin peristiwa bersama Kazuki terulang kembali.

Ia tak ingin sendiri lagi; ia tak mau Tsukasa meninggalkannya.

.

.

Malam itu, selepas dari taman hiburan, Isla sengaja menunggu Tsukasa. Memorinya berputar, kembali pada Tsukasa. Dari tatapan matanya, Isla sesungguhnya tahu Tsukasa tulus. _Namun—namun— ... pada akhirnya ... semua tetap saja, bukan?_

Isla mengepalkan tangannya, menggenggam erat gantungan kuci berbentuk maskot taman hiburan—seakan meminta harapan.

Isla ingin minta maaf.

.

.

Setiap malam sebelum tidur, Isla memandang langit malam dari balik jendela apartemen dan memutar ulang memori hari ini. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali Isla berpikir, mengapa pekerjaan yang ia lakukan terasa kejam? Rasanya seperti mengambil paksa hidup seseorang di depan keluarganya.

(Pengecualian untuk Wanderer; selama ia bertugas sebagai _marksman_ , Isla tidak pernah menangani _retrieval_ yang tak mengharukan.)

Yang Isla lakukan _hanyalah_ memasangkan _hardware_ berupa cincin yang berisi serangkaian program _terminate_ pada pasien Giftia-nya. Selanjutnya Isla akan menyatukan tangan sembari mengaktifkan program _terminate_. Kemudian Isla akan berbisik, memberi motivasi sekaligus bertanya apakah pasiennya telah siap. Tak lama berselang akan muncul _pop-up window_ bertuliskan, ' _terminate this program_?' dan Isla hanya perlu menyentuh simbol SAI untuk menjalankannya. Maka hilanglah memori mereka—disusul terkulainya tubuh atrifisial yang telah kosong tanpa memori. Terakhir, tubuh atrifisial tersebut dimasukkan dalam peti dan dikirim ke pabrik SAI untuk diproduksi ulang.

Namun poin terpenting yang tak bisa Isla jawab adalah: mengapa _harus_ Isla yang terpilih sebagai _marksman_?

.

.

Isla memejamkan mata, mencoba menelan lelah yang menggurita. Isla bisa merasakan sistem operasi tubuhnya sudah tak kuat menahan tekanan akibat gempuran serangkaian latihan. Isla tahu, _selalu tahu_ , sekeras apapun ia berlatih, hasilnya akan sama. Tubuhnya sejak awal telah terprogram memiliki fisik tak terlalu kuat—namun ia ingin tetap berusaha.

Karena Isla tak ingin menyesal saat ia pulang.

Demi memori-memori plastik yang akan hilang.

.

.

"Tadaima,"—dengan penuh senyuman—"aku membelinya di taman hiburan. Untukmu."—ia menyodorkan sebuah gantungan kunci—"kalau kau tak mau, kau bisa membuangnya."

"Aku minta maaf karena tadi pulang duluan."

"Aku juga—karena memaksamu pergi ke sana."—ia mengulurkan kantong kertas—"ini ... bisa tolong dibuatkan teh?"

.

.

Isla kerap mengunjungi toko tanaman herbal di atap pusat perbelanjaan, lebih-lebih saat sore atau malam hari setelah ia selesai bertugas. Dari sana, Isla bisa melihat lampu-lampu gedung berpendar menghiasi malam. Namun pandangannya akan selalu terpaku pada kilau lampu bianglaladi taman hiburan. Dan Isla membencinya.

 _Aku hanyalah sebatas mesin, tidak sama dengan manusia lain, juga tak diciptakan untuk bermain._

(Mungkin tujuan awal Isla memang bukan toko herbal itu, melainkan lanskapnya yang mengarah pada bianglala—yang selalu mengingatkannya akan detik jarum jam yang terus berjalan.)

.

.

Maka malam itu, setelah berhasil merangkai rasi bintang Hercules, Isla membulatkan tekadnya. Ia sudah tak sabar tinggal bersama Tsukasa—hei, itu sudah diwajibkan bagi sepasang _partner_ untuk tinggal bersama—apalagi kerja sama mereka dipastikan takkan berlangsung lama dan Isla ingin lebih mengenal pemuda itu untuk menyempurnakan sinkronisasi mereka.

.

.

Pada malam saat Isla tak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan sekali kunjungan dalam sehari atau saat dia banyak mengacau (yang memang sebagian besar seperti itu), Isla menanggalkan kursinya dan melangkah ke arah balkon. Angin malam membelai tubuh mungilnya, surai putihnya berterbangan. Dengan segelas cokelat hangat di tangan Isla berdiri di balik pagar balkon, sejenak menikmati hiruk-pikuk Tokyo di malam hari yang terus beraktivitas, tak sudi barang sejenak mendinginkan panas.

Di sanalah tempatnya menyegarkan pikiran, lebih-lebih mencari solusi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan tentu saja, di sela-sela itu, Isla kembali merenungi hidupnya.

.

.

Terkadang pada malam-malam yang jarang, Tsukasa akan bangun di tengah malam dan menemukan Isla di balkon. Dengan tatapan bertanya Tsukasa akan mengatakan hal yang sama; _masuklah, Isla. Walau kau adalah_ Giftia _, tetap saja kaubutuh istirahat. Apalagi angin malam tak baik untukmu._

Kemudian Isla akan menurut, masuk ke ruang berukuran tiga kali empat meter miliknya, tetap menatap langit sambil bergelung dibalik selimut.

(Pernah sekali Tsukasa bertanya, "mengapa kau berada sini sampai larut malam, Isla? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Dan Isla menjawab dengan topeng datarnya, "hanya menikmati malam. Aku baik-baik saja, Tsukasa." — _karena hal ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kaumengerti_.)

.

.

.

.

Di malam pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tsukasa, Isla tertangkap basah menangis sembari memandangi bianglala. Isla tak acuh akan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu— _terserah saja mau kauanggap aku cengeng atau sejenisnya_ —karena Isla pikir mereka takkan bertatapan kembali. Namun siapa yang menyangka kalau di hari-hari selanjutnya mereka menjadi _partner_?

—Sebelum tidur, Isla tersenyum tipis memikirkan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu dari sekian hal yang membedakan Isla dari manusia ialah, Isla sendiri mengetahui kapan hidupnya berakhir.

.

.

.

.

Dan di malam-malam selanjutnya, sebelum tidur, Isla (akan) tetap memikirkan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

an2: salam kenal, fandom plamemo! karena anime ini sendiri original project, coretyangawalnyasayakiradariLNcoret jadi saya cuma bisa menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. maaf kalau kurang canon dan lainnya.

an3: btw saya gayakin apa ini bisa dikategorikan fanfic sci-fi karena cuma muncul secuil ;A;

an4: mind to gimme feedback? :)


End file.
